pleasantpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
First Kill Well, first of all, as most of you more devoted fans will have already discovered, the third book mortal coil recently came out on to the shelfs. Now, from what I've divulged from one of my sources (yeah, I'm still waiting on delivery of my copy) there are some interesting new characters in the third book, and some old ones that just pop in for a chat (*cough* TOTAL WORLD DESTRUCTION *cough*). Well, there is something a little more unexpected that author Derek Landy added into the book, and that is a love affair between two characters. Apparently, Tanith Low is possesed by a remnant, thereby turning evil and - wait for it - starts dating Sanguine! Now, spome of you are probably lulzing (like myself) and some of you are going "what the hell! That bitch is sedistic!" But from what I've read from the other book, Dark Days, in which Kenspeckle Grouse is possesed by a rem,nant (possibly the same) the person that has been possesed does not remember the ordeal, as they were not in their right minds, which leads me to believe that the remnant itself is in love with Sanguine. Although one tends to ask what kind of demented, sexually starved incubus like Sanguine would go to such lengths as to go out with the very person he confessed to have fantisies about killing. Second Kill Ok, so now that that akward bit is out of the way, we can get on to the normal bits. Well, in his first two books Derek Landy made two of the three major supporters of Mevolent as the main vilain, but after the second villain was apprehended, he needed to spice up the storyline a little bit, and he did this by making skulduggery disappear into the portal to the land of the faceless ones for over 11 months. but to do this, he had to also make a villain that could pull all this off, amd not seem to team with the same Mevolent theme. He initially established the story as Serpine walking free, Vengeous in prison and Lord Vile nowhere to be found. Originally, he was going to bring back lord Vile into the third book, and end the series. But, the fact that he had made so much money with the Skulkduggery Pleasant books made hime decide to create another book, and by doing so create a gateway for more to come. If Lord Vile was in the third book, then he would have to somehow be killed, and that in a way would make the the entire storyline pointless. so he created another villain, a man called Batu, and used him to open the portal of the Faceless Ones. This storyline also made a lot more sense because Lord Vile was a Necromancer, and without his armouyr he was powerless, aside from the fact that most Necromancers don't feel the want to open the portal to the Faceless Ones anyway. So, the idea of a villain coming out of nowhere appealed so much to the readers of the series, that Landy decided to try it again. it worked just as well, filling in a few unanswered questions along the way. But the big question still remained: where was Lord Vile. Well, in the fifth book, Mortal Coil, it reveals what happened to Vile, and what he plans to do with his newfound freedom.